I Hart Yoo
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: First grader, Sam Manson decides she loves Dash and makes him a card only to fin she's given it to Danny. Now, the two are best friends. Except, this Valentine's Day, Sam's planning something a little bit more than friendship. Will it work? Hopefully. DS


**Alright, well I absolutely LOVED this idea. I don't know, it was one of those moments when I got caught up in the Valentine's gag-me thing. So here you go…a Valentine's oneshot. And trust me when I say this is early! Sorry. I wanted to get it out there before everyone else got their Valentine's fics out there and you all got sick of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Darn **

**Dedication: Rose Garden twilight. Cause she's that amazing of a beta reader! Thanks for understanding! And I believe you can be pretty intimidating…haha.**

**And now I present to you:**

**I Heart You**

Sam Manson stepped into her first grade classroom before even the teacher had arrived. She held her purple backpack in one hand, and in the other hand she clutched a big, pasty red heart.

She twisted her hair nervously. It was pulled back tightly with a purple bow attached. She wore purple overalls with a white shirt underneath. Her socks went past her ankles and there was a frill on the edge of them. Her tennis shoes were tied tightly together (the only thing her mother _had _helped her with Nothing exactly matched but she was _determined _to dress herself.

She smiled to herself. Today was Valentine's Day.

Sam hadn't known much about Valentine's Day but when she questioned her parents she found it was for people too show love towards another. It was a special day filled with heart shaped balloons, chocolate candy, and Valentine's cards. And Sam decided she loved Dash Baxter.

After her parent's explanation of Valentine's Day, Sam rushed to the dining room table with tons of red and pink construction. After an hour, the dining room table was covered in glue, scrap paper, and tons of black, pink, and red markers.

When Sam was finished with her heart, she admired it proudly. It was a lopsided heart with an unevenly cut background of white. Glue was spurting from the edges and in the very center of the heart in black marker; Sam had written _'I heart you. –Sam.'_Of course, Sam was in first grade and she was too proud to ask her parents for help so the card had read_'I hart yoo. –Sam'_but Sam was proud of all her hard work none the less.

And little Sam Manson went to bed cradling her perfect Valentine's Day card.

So now Sam was standing at her classroom door, the only one in the room. Quietly, she put her backpack in her cupboard and set her math homework in the turn-in tray.

Now alls she had to do was put her perfected heart in Dash Baxter's cupboard. She looked over then cupboards and found two right next to each other. One read Dashiel Baxter while the other read Daniel Fenton. Sam, could not read either of the names, as young as she was, and picked one with uncertainty to which could be Dash's. She knew Dash hung around that cubby, but also a boy called Danny did as well.

Sam wouldn't admit it, but she thought that Danny was cute, although he had been new to the class and didn't know too much about Amity. He was also very quiet and hung around Tucker, who was always being picked on.

So Sam sat down in her desk right as her teacher walked in. She gave a small smile and twiddled her thumbs nervously. She wasn't exactly sure how the hearts worked but she did know Dash was cute and maybe she'd even get a heart back from him.

After several minutes, many other students arrived like Paulina, Star, and Amber. All three of who Sam had not liked very much. Paulina whispered something to Amber who looked over at Sam and giggled.

All three of the girls walked over to where Sam had been only moment before they had, and all stuck in hearts much which were much better made near where Sam had put her own heart she had worked so hard on.

All three of them both chattered until many of the other students had also come in and it was time for them to take their seats. Sam's heart fluttered nervously as she saw Dash hold out three cards from Amber, Star, and Paulina. None were from her. _'Maybe he didn't think my heart was good enough.' _Sam thought sadly.

The first part of the day slid by quickly. Recess came and much to the class's dismay, they were stuck inside the class because of the rain that had begun to pour down gently halfway through the class.

Sam sat down in a corner and began drawing pictures. She didn't really like her classmates all that much and preferred playing by herself. It took her several minutes before she even noticed Danny standing beside her.

Danny was clearly dressed much better than Sam. He wore jean which were clean save for one stain when he spilt his grape juice on him at lunch, and a white t shirt which had somehow managed to un-tuck itself during the day. A blue jacket hung loosely off his shoulders as well. But the thing that shocked Sam the most was his eyes. They were a clear blue that pierced Sam through her heart.

"You're Sam, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied, still gazing at his eyes.

"I got this from you. You wanted to be my Valentine!" Danny said excitedly holding up her Valentine card.

Sam looked down at the floor. "It wasn't meant for _you_" She said. "It was meant for Dash."

"Dash?" Danny made a face. "Why would you want to be _his _Valentine?"

"I don't know." Sam said frustrated. "My mom said he was a cutie."

Danny shrugged. "Okay…here you go then." He said, he handing her Valentine's card back to her and he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam said without thinking.

Danny turned around to see Sam edging near him, clutching her picture. "Why don't you like Dash?" she asked.

Danny shrugged, again. "He's a bully."

Sam gave him a smile. "Well, I don't want Dash Baxter to be my Valentine anyways….here." She said handing him the picture. She left him there holding a picture of her flying.

Sam went home and stuffed the paper heart in dresser, leaving it there, forgotten.

And after that, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and eventually Tucker Foley were inseparable.

Now, all three of them were freshman. Sam coming to hate Dash Baxter, and hating Star and Paulina as she had before. Amber, had moved so she wasn't ever around to hate…but Star and Paulina were just as bad.

* * *

And her feelings towards Danny hadn't changed. They had stayed friends. True complete friends. Sam knew Danny secrets while Danny accepted her Goth apparel. No, things hadn't changed…much.

Sam had begun to like Danny as more than just a friend. She maybe even loved him. This Valentine's Day she was planning on telling him. And she had the perfect idea how to.

She wasn't exactly sure how she decided it. As soon as she saw the card she had made for Dash Baxter so long ago, she knew that she was going to make this the best Valentine's Day ever…hopefully.

* * *

Sam Manson came to school clutching her backpack in one hand and a red pasty heart in the other. She skimmed the lockers until she found the one she was looking for…Danny's. It was the only way she could think of telling him. Telling him she had loved him.

She opened his locker, memorizing his combination in case she was ever in need of the Fenton Thermos and stuck the heart on top of his books. She couldn't believe she had found it after all these years. Not that she had found it purposely. She had stumbled upon it the night before, and found it was the perfect way to tell Danny her only secret he didn't know…yet.

Sam closed the locker, her heart fluttering wildly. She was surprised at her brashness. After all of her secret years of harboring her crush towards Danny…she was going to know if he loved her or not.

Sam headed back to her own locker and grabbed her books for her first period. By now, most students had arrived dressed in red and pink clothes, sporting Valentine's colors. It was all Sam could do to keep from gagging.

She walked back over to Tucker's locker to see him watching Danny open his own locker. "Hey, Tuck." She said shakily.

"You seem shaky, Sam." Tucker observed

"It's nothing." She said quickly, eyeing Danny's locker again. He was seconds away from opening his locker.

Tucker smirked. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if it made Sam jumpy, then he was sure it was something bug. "Okay, Sam." Was all he said.

Danny was now reading the heart Sam had made so long ago. She wasn't even sure if he would remember that day. But she did know Danny was now looking at Sam, smiling slightly.

Tucker laughed. He recognized the heart. "I gotta go, Sam." He said. "Oh. And good luck." He whispered to her.

It was true that Tucker had to go. The bell was due to ring in a bout a minute and Sam and Danny were the only ones in the hallway now.

Danny walked over to her. Still holding the heart she had made so long ago that said, _'i hart yoo. –Sam'_

Sam's heart pounded louder. Danny was so close to her face now. Just a little closer and she kiss him. _'No.' _she told herself firmly_. 'He probably coming over here to tell me we're just friends.'_

"Danny, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I mean I know you probably don't like me like that, but I can keep it quiet if you don't want-"

Her voice was cut off by Danny's lips tentatively meeting her own. And Sam kissed him back. Much harder than she was intending too, but her shock at discovering her feelings were returned made her heart burst with joy.

"I hart yoo, too, Sam." Danny whispered into her neck.

"Shut up." Sam said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the hall was completely empty except for the two of them. The two of them broke of them broke apart; the bell shocking them out of reality.

"Are you sure this isn't meant for Dash, this time?" Danny asked, half serious, half joking.

"I'm positive." Sam said, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**The End**

**Okay, corny to the max. But I'm entitled to one of those kind of stories. Right? Well, the idea sounded totally cute in my head, but writing out, I started to think it was just stupid. But I gave it a shot. **

**Let me know if you didn't gag yourself while reading this.**

**Reviews, please. They make me update faster. They make me excited to come to fanfiction. They make me love you guys!**

**Ellie**


End file.
